Kittens and Closet Doors
by stardust1173
Summary: NejiOC. Implied lemon, hence the rating of M. Yes they are older. A rainy day for the future couple involving two kittens and a closet door.... oneshot


_Something I wrote a while ago while spending the night at my best friends house and I finally typed it up. Yay! I was bored and read something on here which gave me an idea. Yes, Neji and the OC are engaged! Deal with it!_

1111111111110000000000000111111111111

"Neji, What's that?" Kina stops walking and looks around.

"What?" He asks, looking around quickly as well.

"Don't you hear it?" Kina steps away from his side and walks around the corner.

"Oh," Neji walks around the corner too and finds Kina kneeled by two grey and white kittens. "They've been out here for a few days." Kina picks one up and scratches it's chin. "Careful, one bit Hinata the other day." The other kitten meowls pitifully and climbs up Kina's pant leg.

"Aw, poor thing." Kina picks up the second kitten as well. It was very clear she was not talking about Hinata. "They're hungry." She turns back to Neji and one of the fuzz balls climbs up on her shoulder. It meows again as Neji takes it carefully. "And lost, where is your mommy little one?" Kina rubs her cheek against the kittens face and it starts purring.

Neji smiles and subconsciously pets his kitty. "Cute…" he mumbles, not talking abut the cats. Kina locks eyes with him and he sets his finger to her lips, hushing her. "Yes, we can keep them."

"Thank you!" Kina cries happily and nearly knocks him over with a hug. Almost squashing the poor kittens in the process.

"O-okay, let's go inside before it starts raining." Neji reminds her quickly and the girl releases him. Thankfully she is too preoccupied with the furry object in her hands to notice his flushed face.

They walk inside just as droplets lightly tink against the roof. "Where is everyone?" Kina looks around the empty halls.

"Out apparently."

"Come on little girls, let's get you something to eat." Kina coos to the little puffs of fur.

"How can you tell?" Neji holds his kitten up to eye level and it paws at his forehead protector.

"I'll tell you later." Kina giggles and disappears into the kitchen. Neji follows slowly and his kitten mewls quickly several times.

"Okay Miss Telepath, what was that?"

"Just looking for her sister." Kina replies and sets down her kitten.

Neji drops his cat to the floor and leans on the counter, spinning the silver band on his left ring finger as Kina sets out a bowl and fills it with cream, her own silver engagement ring flashing in the faint light. "Have we had sex on the kitchen counter yet?" Yes he was horny, and he was getting straight to the point. It's Neji, what do you expect...

"What do you mean yet? We've had sex on the _stove_! And one time it was _**on**_!"

"You still got that scar?" Neji asks, sliding Kinas pants down a little.

"Excuse you, there are children present." Kina hisses and quickly readjusts her waist line to it's previous position.

"Since when are you a mom? Want to tell me something before I fuck you so hard you can't think straight?" Neji was very, very horny...

"Dirty," Kina kisses him, "I like it." She turns away, to his frustration, to put the cream away. "Anyway, I was talking about the cats. They think I'm their mom."

"How do you know?"

"Watch and learn oh horny-future-husband-of-mine." Kina picks up one of the kittens and lays on the floor, setting it on her chest.

"You do realize how much restraint I'm using to not tear off all your clothes… right now."

"Pay attention." Kina hisses.

"What's it doing?" Neji notices it kneading her chest, **his** territory mind you. Was it possible to be jealous of something cuddly, fuzzy, small, unimaginably cute……yes, yes it was.

"It's suckling, they only do that to their mothers when they're hungry. Get it?"

"Okay, enough with the kitten talk. Do you have a preference to where I sex your brains out?"

"Neji, we had sex _**FOUR**_ hours ago."

"Do you have any idea how many seconds that is? ...No really, do you?"

"How about your room."

"That's no fun…"

"Under your desk."

"Let's go!" Neji grabs her wrist and drags her back to his room, shutting and locking the door. "So how is this working? I'm assuming you've thought this out."

"Shut up and strip." One sentence quicker done then said.

"Alright my sex kitten, what next?"

"On your knees." Kina says, her bra and underwear still on. Neji always insisted on taking them off himself.

"Oh," Neji says interested and obeys. "Going to break out the leather collars and handcuffs now?"

"No, but good idea."

"Don't you dare…" Neji warns and Kina touches a finger tip to his mouth.

"I know, you're top."

"Every time." Neji reminds her.

"Of course." Kina brushes her lips teasingly across his before crawling under his desk, her back to the floor and knees bent to fit in the small space. "You coming?" Like he needed an invitation.

"You challenge me." He smirks and settles between her hips.

"Lack of space is always interesting." Kina smiles.

"You and your turns ons…"

"Hey, different places is your –ah!" Kina groans as he grinds toughly against her. "Bastard." She breathes.

"You love it." He pulls her arm up and bits the soft flesh hard.

"Ah!" She arches her back and grinds against him in the process. "Cheater…oh… do it again…"

God knows how long later, Neji found himself laying with Kina's shivering form on top of him. He was still panting and she was already half asleep. They had somehow moved from under the desk to a closet, and not necessarily Neji's closet… "Ah! Oh my GOD!" Hinata screams and slams her closet door shut and runs from the room to take a very, _very_, _very_ long cold shower to cleanse her innocent mind.

111111111111110000000000000111111111111

_Woohoo! Implied Lemon! I was too lazy to write it out so yeah. My alter ego, Kina, didn't want to write a fluff so this happened. And remember kiddies, if you don't like it then go read something else. Your pathetic insults will not alter my writing style in any way, shape, or form so why waste the time?_

_(take a hint, stop flaming, it makes you look stupid)_


End file.
